moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Ginrei
Ginrei is a major supporting character in the animated OVA Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still. She is a beautiful and highly skilled agent of the International Police Organisation and an Expert of Justice. She is very close to Daisaku Kusama, often playing the role of older sister to him, offering him advice and support. Japanese Voice: Sumi Shimamoto English Voice (Manga dub): Debra Jean Rogers English Voice (NYAV dub): Eva Kaminsky History Ginrei's real name is Falmelle Von Volger and she is the daughter of Dr. Franken Von Volger, one of the five scientists who worked on the creation of the Shizuma Drive. She was twelve years old when the Tragedy of Bashtarle occurred and had only escaped the destruction thanks to her superhuman power of teleportation, allowing her to transport herself and her father's assistant Go Gakujin. For a long time afterwards, Falmelle believed that only she and Professor Go had survived. In the years following Bashtarle, the both of them trained to become elite Interpol operatives, joining the Experts of Justice. During her time in Interpol, Falmelle - having renounced her true name and taken on the alias Ginrei - learned many kinds of martial arts, became a master of disguise and a brilliant marksman. She avoided using her ability to teleport since it had a detrimental effect on her own body, shortening her life span with each use. Ginrei also developed a rapport with the young Daisaku Kusama, the boy who commanded the world's mightiest robot, Giant Robo. During the OVA, Ginrei found herself at the forefront of events, from rescuing Dr. Shizuma in Nanjing to protecting the third Shizuma Drive sample from the clutches of Big Fire. Following the emergence of the Eye of Volger, Ginrei found herself confused and conflicted as she came to believe that her father was still alive and working with Big Fire. However, following the fall of Shanghai, she discovered that it was not her father who controlled the Eye of Volger, but her brother Emmanuel who had been hiding behind their father's image. After the Greta Garbo had crashed in the Himalayas and Genya had taken an unconscious Daisaku hostage, Ginrei and Tetsugyu attempted to rescue the boy. During this encounter, Genya explained that he possessed the same power of teleportation as she did, explaining how he had survived the Tragedy of Bashtarle. He went on to explain his reasons for the Eye of Volger and while Ginrei dismissed her brother as a murderous psychopath, she could not bring herself to fight him. Fortunately, Daisaku regained consciousness and summoned Giant Robo which destroyed Genya's support robot Garron and triggered an avalanche. While no one perished in the avalanche, Ginrei and Daisaku were rendered unconscious after the fall. They were then found and rescued by Kenji Murasame and Dojin Issei who took them to Interpol's headquarters at Ryozanpaku. After arriving at Ryozanpaku, Giant Robo was sealed and Ginrei was placed in suspended animation due to fears that she might choose to side with Genya. While she was in stasis, Big Fire launched an attack on Ryozanpaku, intent on retrieving the third sample which she carried. She would have been killed by the Fabulous Fitzkarald had Daisaku and Murasame not stepped in to protect her. Daisaku managed to wake Ginrei who then activated her teleportation power, taking it beyond her known limits. Ginrei transported not only herself but the whole of Ryozanpaku to St. Abbey, formerly Bashtarle, the sight of the last remaining Shizuma plant. After transporting her allies to St. Abbey, Ginrei then warped herself into the Eye of Volger to confront her brother. Death In the final episode "Grand Finale", Ginrei boarded the Eye of Volger to confront Genya. After such a massive teleportation, however, her body's molecular structure began breaking down, causing her to slowly fade out of existence. By the time she reached the orb's control centre, Ginrei's lower body had completely vanished. Ridden with anguish over her brother's actions, she attempted to smash the Shizuma sample she carried. But as she raised it above her head, Genya drew a gun and shot her in the head, killing her instantly. In his maddened state, Genya installed the final sample drive alongside the others. It was believed that the samples used in unison would destroy the Earth's oxygen supply, but instead they transmitted a wave that restored and enhanced all of the Shizuma Drives across the planet. Genya watched a recording left behind by his father which stated that he had wanted to fix the toxic flaw in the Shizuma Drives. Realising that he had wasted the last ten years trying to avenge a man who never wanted revenge, Genya clutched what was left of Ginrei's body in his arms and wept, holding her until her body disappeared completely. Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Giant Robo Category:Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Death by Shooting Category:Murder Victims